


Spock's Dictionary

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [26]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: A to Z - Freeform, Dictionary, Drabble, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: The concluding part of my pair of drabbles. Spock's 26 words for a doctor.





	Spock's Dictionary

A’s for Alluring Accent

B’s for Bounce

C’s for Charm

D’s for Doctor

E’s for Eyes of blue

F’s for Fearless

G’s for Georgia

H’s for Heart

I’s for Intelligence

J’s for Joanna

K’s for Kindness

L’s for Laughter

M’s for Memorable

N’s for Need

O’s for Overwork

P’s for Private

Q’s for Quarrels

R’s for Red (your blood compared to mine)

S’s for Smile

T’s for T'hy'la

U’s for Unrestrained

V’s for Vulnerable

W’s for your weakness - Whiskey

X’s for Xenopolycythemia

Y’s for Yonada, where I nearly lost you

Z’s for Zaran II, where I finally made you mine.


End file.
